


The Light That Guides You

by ClockworkEquinox



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9073888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkEquinox/pseuds/ClockworkEquinox
Summary: Noctis finds himself tormented by anguish after receiving the news regarding his father's fate. However, he receives comfort in the form of a tiny fox.





	

Seldom was there a day the prince escaped the cold embrace of the void that lingered within his own heart. Every morning he would find himself at the mercy of his inner turmoil; left to gasp desperately for air as the weight of his pain dragged him into the seas of anguish where he could do naught but drown. He was a prisoner in his own body. Nothing served to improve his condition. Life itself seemed but a mere insignificant distraction that did little to loosen the grip of the darkness that tormented his soul. The road trip began as something joyous. However, everything changed that one morning in Galdin Quay, when he first became aware of his father’s fate. The news pierced through him like a merciless bullet. What if he had stayed in Insomnia? Well, he was not so much a fool as to believe he could combat the entire Niflheim army, however, he could have at the very least have protected his father... They could have escaped together... Though that was truly just wishful thinking. He knew it would have made no difference and yet, he could not help but remain shackled to his overwhelming guilt.

  
Noctis found himself shaking uncontrollably as he desperately shut his eyes, hoping to find sanctity in the realm of the unconscious. Try as he may, his mind refused to release him from its chaos. Reluctantly, his somber eyelids parted to reveal two watery and puffy midnight blue orbs that solemnly peered around the dark trailer. He could just barely discern the silhouettes of his friends strewn about the cluttered furnishings, each trapped within their own cells of slumber. How he envied them and their chance to remove themselves from reality. How he wished that he could just go and see his father once more… What were his last words to him…? “Don’t know about you, but I’m as ready as I’ll ever be”…? To leave…? And never see or hear him again…? If only he had known… He could have at least have had something better to say to him… Yet… Those were the last words his father heard from him… The desire to leave… To leave him to die…

  
He buried his face in his pillow as though trying to hide from his thoughts, his hands gripping it with all his might. If only the news had been wrong; if only it had been some elaborate facade meant to trick the enemy... Of course, he knew that such was not the case. No matter how much he desired for it to be so, nothing would change. He was gone. He was dead. Noctis bit his lip, trying his utmost to quell his emotions, though judging by the streams of tears that drenched his pillow, it was obviously a futile attempt. He could feel his heart aching. It was as though a sword had been driven right through it and was left there to keep him in agony. Yet if he were to remove it he would bleed out, much like how if he were to remove his emotions, he would lose himself. The pain defined him. It was him. No matter how much he desired to be free of it, it was merely the burden that was left for him to bear. Or so he told himself.

  
He could not help but scan the countenances of his companions, albeit obscured by the darkness, in desperation. Although they were with him, he felt immensely alone. No one knew that he was currently suffering. No one was even conscious. The eternity of anguish that he faced would merely pass for them in the blink of an eye without them even realizing that it had occurred. ...Just like how he was simply enjoying his life while his father was being murdered... "...Please... Make it stop..." He muttered pathetically into the pillow, although he knew that none would even hear his voice. It was a hopeless prayed offered up to absolutely no one.

  
However, it was then that a particular sound caught his attention. Noctis slowly lifted his head, glancing over at the small side table next to him. ...Was that his phone? Hesitantly, he reached over and snatched it from its wooden perch. Surely enough, the screen was lit up, informing him that it had received a message. Unlocking it, he noticed that the sender did not even have a listed number, yet, he found himself reading its contents regardless; "Noct, don't ever forget your safe place!" The prince was puzzled by it, unsure of what it meant or who could have possibly sent it in the first place. However, it was the only distraction he had from his thoughts and for that alone, he was grateful. He quickly wrote out a response, hoping to keep himself occupied with a conversation; "Safe place?" The phone lit up again within a matter of seconds; "Don't give up hope! I will be your guide." Noctis furrowed his brow, just who was this? As though the sender saw his confusion, he received yet another text; "You are not alone, Noct! I will watch over you. I have always watched over you!" It was then that the prince noticed an odd red glow emanating a few feet away from him. Within a matter of moments, the light became bright enough to illuminate its source, which appeared to be a strange fennec fox-looking creature that was adorned with a small red jewel that protruded from its forehead.

  
At first the prince had difficulty even processing the situation. It took him a moment to register his visitor. “…Carbuncle…? But… How…? Is this a dream…?” Did his dreams try to torment him by reflecting what he faced in reality? Was there truly no escape? He could feel himself being consumed by despair. However, his dark thoughts were interrupted by his phone lighting up again; “Noct, this isn’t the world of your dreams. Please don’t succumb to the darkness…! I’m here to help you!” The dainty fox leapt up onto his mattress, making itself comfortable as it snuggled up to his side. Noctis’ heart almost seized as he found himself overcome with emotion. His throat felt dry and his eyes threatened to flood the sheets once more, however, not for the reason they had done so prior. “…How are you here…?” The prince uttered softly, struggling to find his voice. “I was always here Noct and I always will be! I know you really hurt, but, don’t give up!” Noctis bit his lip, timidly reaching out to stroke carbuncle’s fur in an attempt to calm down, although he could hardly keep himself from bringing up the issue; “…Don’t give up…? I hurt the one closest to me… My father… I left him for dead… I told him I wanted to leave…” He could hardly even finish the last word before his sobbing resumed. There was but one thing that managed to break him out of this misery and that was the blurred message he saw on his screen. There were but four words staring back at him and yet, they were imbued with so much meaning. Even if there had been some long inspirational speech etched upon that digital face, it would not have been as effective as those few words. He was stunned, unsure of how to even react, for upon the glowing device were the last words his father had said to him; “Walk tall, my son”. He tried to form words, however, nothing but silence was produced from him as he merely mouthed the word; “…How…?” The fox stared into his eyes and took a step forward; “There is nothing to worry about. You’ve done nothing wrong. I don’t think any less of you.” As he peered into those two dark windows of the animal’s soul, he felt the aura of the one he truly needed at that point in time; “…Father…?” He slowly reached out to carbuncle once more, only to be rewarded with the fox nuzzling his hand before it stepped even closer. This time the answer he received was not in the form of a text. As the prince focused on the tiny animal, he began to notice the glow from its crystal increasing in intensity and although it lasted only a second, the light took on a shape he knew all too well. From the lips of the figure that materialized behind the fox were but few words uttered, however, nothing else was required to mend the soul of the tattered prince; “I am proud of you, my son.”


End file.
